User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 29
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 29 Night had fallen, and the units had gone to sleep. Tillith sat next to Zen, who was sitting criss-crossed on the ground with her eyes closed. "Whatcha doing?" She whispered. Zen opened her eyes, staring in front of her. "Do you sense it?" Tillith sat still for a moment before her eyes widened. "Ah! The gate--" "--Is right in front of us," the summoner finished. "Since when?" "For a while now," She answered, "But you were speaking with Lancia, so you probably didn't notice." The goddess raised a brow. "Aren't you going to open it?" Zen shook her head. "No. I've been sitting here a long while now, and it hasn't dissappeared--I believe I'm getting close to gaining this unit's respect." They sat in silence, though Tillith occasionally hummed in boredem, getting up to wander around before coming back to sit with Zen. Eventually, she fell asleep. Back home, Zen used to meditate in the early hours of the morning, so she had no trouble staying awake until the sun began to peak over the hills. Taking a deep breath of morning air, she stood and approached the gate gingerly, as if moving too fast might cause it to disappear again. Reaching the invisible doors she moved to open it before stopping. A thought coming to mind, she curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the gate. A seemingly long moment passed before, to her surprise, the gate opened. She squinted as a bright light shone in her face, and a loud voice boomed, "You finally figured it out, eh? I was wondering when you would!" The other units were awoken by the voice, Sergio being the first to jump to his feet, rushing by Zen's side. "Who're there?" He shouted. A tall, tan, red-headed man (That rhymes) stepped out of the light, a long black club propped on his shoulder. "So you're my summoner, huh?" He walked up to Zen, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You'll make a fine student." She blinked, clearly confused. "Eh?" "You're the unit that dragged Zen all over looking for you?" Sergio growled, brandishing his blade. "How dare you...what gave you the right?!" "Nice to meet you too," The fire unit chuckled, ignoring Sergio's anger. "Several summoner's have already looked for my gate--none of them were any good apprentice material." He turned to Zen. "What is your name?" "Zen," She managed to say. "I'm Galant," He introduced himself, "I look forward to teaching you." "Enough with the teacher talk," Sergio snapped, becoming jealous, "I'm Zen's mentor." Galant smirked. "And you're doing a fine job, I'm sure. But, it's time for a professional to take over." "What?!" *** Well, short post, but I was able to finish it! I always imagined Galant to be a troll. And if you remember, some of Galant's quotes are about asking main character-chan to be his student/apprentice. Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts